stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
214: Pix
Pix, A.K.A. Experiment 214, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to take bad pictures of people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by a watering can. The episode "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats" also features these experiments: 002 Doubledip: Designed to double-dip, 031 Gotchu: Designed to pinch, 044 Forehead: Designed to sing off-key, 051 Hocker: Designed to spit acid, 077 Zawp: Designed to be lazy, 111 Mulch: Designed to tear up the ground, 134 Shredder: Designed to shred paper, 288 Boomer: Designed to be a boomerang, 358 Manners: Designed to turn people polite, 507 Woody: Designed to eat wood, 521 Wrapper: Designed to wrap up things, 533 Blowhard: Designed to blow things, and 566 Derrick: Designed to drill holes. Appearance Pix is a blue camera-like experiment with light green patches around his black eyes, a light blue patch running down from his chin to his stomach, a camera lens-like nose, two arms with three legs similar to a tripod. Special Abilities Pix can take pictures of people through a camera lens in his nose, as well as develop them like a Polaroid, with the pictures coming out of his mouth. The people in the photos actually look more horrifying than in real life. He distorts the photo much like a funhouse mirror as seen in the Stitch! anime. ''Stitch! Pix made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Squeak, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. It is shown that he can use his abilities to distort his photos like a funhouse mirror. He made a second appearance along with Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-38-13.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-38-25.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-02-45.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-02-58.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-03-12.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-05-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-06-11.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-06-53.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-07-27.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-07-58.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-26.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-08-48.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-09-00.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-09-13.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-12-27.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-12-53.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-13.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-36.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-13-56.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-14-53.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-05.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-18.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-15-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-18.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-39.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-45.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-16-50.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-01.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-11.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-17-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-32.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-18-48.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 20-19-34.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Hamsterviel's Epic Secret ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-26-49.jpg|Pix in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-27-44.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-29-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-35-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-38.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-39-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-38-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-27-04.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-27-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-28-07.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-28-35.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 0-42-02.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-20-33.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-29-41.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-29-57.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 11-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-37-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland! ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-03-43.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg Miscellaneous Panes34.jpg Trivia *Pix, Shrink, and Thresher are the only known tripedal experiments. *Pix was activated off-screen. *In one episode of the ''Stitch! anime, Pix was kicked out by Hämsterviel for being considered useless. Ironically, in another episode, Pix was actually seen battling Yuna and company. Category:Experiments Category:Males